This invention relates to a cosmetic composition and, more particularly, this invention relates to a skin lightening composition.
Skin lighteners are known in the art and serve a useful purpose in the repertoire of cosmetics. They are usually gentle acting and are used on a localized area of the skin to "bleach" dark or blotchy areas which commonly form on the skin of elderly people.
A serious disadvantage of the prior art skin lighteners is the necessity to keep the skin shielded from the rays of the sun after use of the preparation. It is well known that excessive exposure to the sun or other ultraviolet radiation, even for a relatively short period of time, after use of a skin lightening preparation, could result in harmful side effects usually associated with overexposure to the sun.